Savoir dire adieu aux limites
by Cornedrue99
Summary: Harry, à l'âge de 9 ans, est accueilli temporairement par un groupe punk. DARK Harry PUISSANT Magie noire, drogue alcool. Ame sensible s'abstenir... Etudes ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Conflit entre différents peuples. Histoire hétéro.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi je l'avoue, mais c'est avec des idées pleins la tête que me revoilà finalement pour cette nouvelle histoire. Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette histoire sera classée M pour cause de violences, ainsi que la présence de drogues et de sexe. Pas de lemon prévu mais scènes choquantes pour les personnes les plus sensibles. Dans cette histoire, vous aurez à faire à un Harry torturé qui se trouva une famille de substitution et qui aura une éducation aussi bien moldu que sorcière. Il ira dans une autre école que Poudlard je préfère vous prévenir. Mais je garde la plus belle des surprises pour l'histoire. DARK Harry PUISSANT.

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages, exceptés quelques uns appartiennent à J. . L'histoire est quand à elle le fruit de mon imagination.

Pour la parution, toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines cela dépendra. Je passe le bac à la fin de l'année donc bon… J'essaye d'avoir toujours au moins un chapitre d'avance, à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre, le deuxième est déjà fin prêt. Je ne prends cependant pas trop d'avance puisque je tiens à prendre compte des différentes remarques que vous pourriez me faire pour la suite de l'histoire.

En espérant que cela vous plaira !

Savoir dire adieu aux limites :

Chapitre 1 :

Il était encore tôt dans la matinée au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinning lorsqu'un jeune garçon se réveilla en sueur. Se souvenant d'un éclair vert, le même encore et encore depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude comme on en voit peu de fois dans une vie. Frêle et fragile, voilà ce qu'on pourrait dire de lui. Mais lorsque l'on regarde au-delà des apparences, l'on peut apercevoir en majorité une grande détresse dans ses yeux…

Harry Potter… Ou bien le monstre comme l'appela d'ailleurs sa Tante Pétunia, descendit rapidement, essayant vainement de se coiffer en descendant les escaliers. Malheureusement, son cousin Dudley en décida autrement et le poussa brutalement afin de pouvoir aller prendre son petit déjeuner plus rapidement. Harry se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde et manqua donc de peu de descendre en quatrième vitesse les escaliers.

Sa tante estimant qu'il était trop lent vint l'attraper par l'oreilles et le jeta presque de force dans la cuisine en beuglant que le petit déjeuner devait être prêt lorsque son oncle descendrait.

Vernon… Le personnage le plus abject de cette maison selon Harry. Et qui pourrait le contredire lorsque l'on voit que son cher oncle a plus de ressemblance avec un éléphant cancéreux doté d'un cerveau d'asticot et possédant un mépris des plus profonds envers son neveu.

-LE MONSRE ! Voilà tes taches pour la journée, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ce que tu les aies finies, tu m'as bien compris ? Dit l'oncle Vernon sur un ton faussement mielleux

-Oui oncle Vernon…

-Parfait ! Mais ne serait-ce pas l'anniversaire de ce petit bout de choux ? Dudley, Dudley… déjà 9 ans et tu es déjà le plus beau jeune homme du quartier !

« -Tout est relatif, pensa Harry ».

Dudley Dursley étant le portrait craché de son père, Harry ne trouva pas d'autre réponse que celle que décidément la notion de beauté est très subjective dans sa famille.

Se doutant que sa présence dans la salle à manger ne lui apporterait que des problèmes supplémentaires, Harry sortit s'occuper du jardin comme était marqué sur ce qu'il appelait « son ordre de mission quotidien ». Mais c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'Harry sortit, en effet, voir sa famille le détesté sans aucune raison était inconcevable à ses yeux. Il avait de bons résultats scolaires mais personne ne voulait s'approcher de lui… Tous ceux qui avaient tentés de s'approcher de lui s'étaient vu mettre à tabac par Dudley et sa bande … C'est ainsi qu'Harry s'était retrouvé seul et détesté par tous…

Et puisque aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Dudley, lui et sa bande allaient en profiter pour s'adonner à leur jeu préféré : « La chasse au Harry »…

Harry s'en rendit compte lorsque, à quatre pattes dans le jardin, en train de désherber en plein soleil, il vit arriver la bande de son cousin.

-Alors Harry, on ne salue plus ses vieux amis ? Demanda espièglement Piers. Celui-ci était le meilleur ami de Dudley et aux yeux d'Harry, il le concurrençait au niveau conneries.

-Dégage Piers j'ai du travail à faire ! S'écria faiblement Harry.

-Oh mais pas avant d'avoir pu jouer un peu avec toi cher cousin…

Cette fois-ci c'était Dudley qui avait pris la parole et arborait désormais un sourire sadique sur son visage. Harry sut qu'il devait partir rapidement quand il vit que tous faisait craquer leurs articulations. Il pensa tout d'abord à se réfugier dans la maison mais il se doutait que son oncle se fâcherait s'il rentrait avant d'avoir terminé le travail qu'il lui avait confié.

Ainsi Harry partit immédiatement en courant avec à ses trousses toute la bande de garnements qui l'avait pris comme souffre douleur. Ils coururent sur plusieurs patés de maisons et se retrouvèrent dans le centre-ville. Harry tenta de leur échapper en tournant dans une ruelle sombre mais se rendit vite compte que c'était un cul de sac… Il se cacha derrière une poubelle et espéra qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu tourné.

Malheureusement pour lui, Piers et son cousin savait bel et bien où il se cachait. Lorsque Dudley fut à quelques mètres de sa cachette, il lui lança la poubelle derrière laquelle il était caché de toutes ses forces. Il la reçut dans la tête et son arcade commença à saigner.

Aussitôt, Piers et le reste de la bande commencèrent à crier et à se jeter à six sur Harry. Ils le passèrent un petit bout de temps à tabac, assez pour que tout son corps soit endolori.

-Arrêtez ! Cria Harry, les larmes de douleurs vinrent se mêler à celles de hontes lorsqu'il vit des gens le pointer du doigt de l'autre bout de la ruelle.

Ils accoururent et les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir sur les malfaiteurs d'Harry.

Harry commença à fermer les yeux… Il se sentait fatigué de tout ça et pensait qu'il était en train de mourir…

La seule chose qu'il eut le temps de voir fut une jeune fille au visage et fin et avec une coupe au carrée ébouriffée s'agenouillée près de lui. Mais le plus étonnant fut ses cheveux verts, son jean troué ainsi que sa jeunesse. Elle devait avoir treize ans tout au plus mais avait un air tout aussi torturé que lui.

-Merci… Merci de m'avoir aidé malgré que je sois un monstre… Dit faiblement Harry

-Tu n'es pas un monstre petit, ne t'inquiètes pas… On va s'occuper de toi…

-Alice ? Demanda un autre de ses sauveurs

-Quoi Ruben ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on le laisse là ?!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi miss. Tu sais très bien que Ruben ne voulait pas dire ça…

-Excuse moi Raph mais on doit prendre ce gosse avec nous, je… Il a quelque chose qui m'intrigue et ne me dit pas qu'il n'est pas attachant. Répondit Alice avec un sourire

Le dernier jeune, celui qui avait sauté en premier sur les agresseurs avait des cheveux bleus attachés en queue de cheval et s'exprima enfin d'une voix sèche après avoir allumé une cigarette :

-C'est bon on peut y aller ?

-Nicolas n'est jamais content…Murmura Alice à l'oreille du dénommé Raph

-Laisse le Alice, on en a déjà parlé…

-On l'emmène au repère ? Sa famille risque de s'inquiéter non ? Demanda Ruben

-Certaines traces ont l'air anciennes, je ne pense pas que sa maison soit forcément le lieu qui soit le plus adapté pour lui…

Nicolas se baissa et observa le dos d'Harry, son t-shirt en lambeaux laissant apercevoir de vielles cicatrices. Il dit enfin :

-Alice a raison, de pareilles traces de ceinturon n'ont sûrement pas étés faites par ces gosses.

Harry ne comprit pas grand-chose de la conversation qui était en cours, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était sain et sauf.

-Ruben, porte le on s'en va. Ordonna Nicolas

Le dit Ruben le prit des bras d'Alice et le cala contre son épaule, il n'avait que 15 ans mais possédait d'ors et déjà une carrure ma foi imposante.

-Avec délicatesse c'est possible ? Demanda Alice en le fusillant du regard

-Ruben haussa les épaules et suivit Nicolas qui était en train de partir, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de fumée. Alice donna un dernier coup de pied à Dudley et après avoir levée les yeux au ciel, s'en alla, suivie de Raph. On ne pouvait désormais entendre que les gémissements des agresseurs et le bruit des bottes qui claquaient désormais au loin…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle fiction ! J'ai effectivement quelques jours de retard par rapport à la publication de ce nouveau chapitre mais passons, je n'avais pas mon ordi lorsque je suis parti fêté Pâques si vous voulez tout savoir.

Enfin bref! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez apparemment tous mais avant toute chose, une petite réponse aux reviews.

 _Merci à elo-didie : Cette idée m'est venue comme ça et je tenais vraiment à en faire une histoire alors heureux que cela te plaise. Tu es impatiente ? Alors voilà la suite..._

 _Merci à Denshitoakuma : C'est vrai que cela donne envie... J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ;)_

 _Merci à CelesteDiam1789 : Tu la réclames ? La voilà en espérant qu'elle te plaise_

Voilà, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et dans l'attente de vos commentaires !

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux fermés, il chercha vainement ses lunettes. Malgré sa vision floue, il distingua tout de suite qu'il n'était décidemment pas dans son placard. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux verts dormir dans un canapé à coté de lui. Il se souvint comment il avait essayé d'échapper à la bande de Dudley et comment ces personnes l'avaient finalement sauvés…

Il s'assit sur le canapé sur lequel il était et réfléchit pendant un bon moment en silence, ne voulant pas réveiller celle qui l'avait sauvé.

-Où suis-je ? Murmura finalement Harry

-En sécurité, murmura le garçon aux cheveux bleus, viens, ne réveillons pas Alice.

Il s'en alla et Harry le suivit, curieux et atterris dans une sorte de salle à manger. Une table était installée au centre de la pièce. Harry y remarqua un cendrier plein à ras bord ainsi que de nombreuses bouteilles vides. Sur les cinq chaises présentes, deux était déjà occupé par ceux qu'Harry reconnut comme le reste de ses sauveurs. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'assit en bout de table et alluma une cigarette.

-Assieds toi petiot, les chaises ne mordent pas, lui dit un jeune adolescent fin. Il avait des cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules et des yeux noisette. Une pointe de malice dans la voix et un léger sourire. Harry le trouva tout de suite amical. Je m'appelle Raphaël, lui dit-il.

-Moi c'est Nicolas. Dit celui aux cheveux bleus

-Et moi Ruben, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Le dit Ruben possédait une carrure impressionnante, des cheveux bruns avec des mèches vertes et des yeux bleus.

-Harry, je m'appelle Harry Potter… Dit Harry d'une voix faible

-Alice dort encore ? Demanda Raphaël

-Oui, lui répondit Nicolas, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta dulcinée Raph.

Le dit Raph rougit et faillit riposter lorsque Nicolas demande à Harry :

-Pourquoi en avaient-ils après toi ?

-Parce que je suis un monstre… Murmura Harry les larmes aux yeux. Mon oncle et ma tante me déteste alors mon cousin et sa bande, pour s'amuser, jouent à la _« chasse au Harry »_ …

-Tu n'es pas un monstre petit, lui dit Raphaël, et tes parents ?

-Morts, accident de voiture quand j'avais un an… J'ai été laissé sur le seuil de la porte de ma tante et elle m'a recueillie… Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Les larmes le rattrapèrent lorsque Alice entra soudainement dans la pièce et le prenne dans ses bras. Elle fusilla Nicolas du regard pour son manque apparent de délicatesse mais celui-ci se leva et prit Harry par les épaules et lui dit :

\- Harry écoutes moi, pleurer ne sert à rien si ce n'est donner de l'importance à des choses qui n'en ont pas. Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre Harry. Ainsi, plus jamais ta famille ne pourra te faire de mal… Tu es le bienvenu parmi nous Harry. Désormais, nous sommes ta famille…

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda Harry, les larmes aux yeux

-Oui Harry ! S'exclama Alice qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Tu as ce quelque chose en toi qui fais que tu nous ressembles plus que tu ne le penses… Alors tu seras toujours le bienvenue parmi nous.

-Bien entendu, affirmèrent Raph et Ruben, tu es des nôtres désormais petit.

-Tu rentreras chez toi en fin d'après midi, d'accord Harry ? Lui dit Nicolas

-Je pourrais pas rester avec vous plutôt si je fais parti des vôtres ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Alice qui prit la parole, la tristesse étant présente dans sa bouche :

-Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas y retourner… Mais il le faut, nous ne pouvons pas juste te garder avec nous comme ça… Même si ta famille en serait très heureuse, les gens trouver aient cela bizarre qu'un petit garçon d'environ 10 ans ne vive plus avec son oncle et sa tante tu ne crois pas ?

-J'ai 9 ans Alice… Et toi ? Lui demanda Harry intéressé d'en apprendre plus sur celle qui le protégeait depuis tout à l'heure.

-13, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de savoir que tu as compris qu'il faut que tu retournes chez toi mais pas avant un bon repas ! Ruben ?

-Je m'en occupe Alice. Affirma Ruben

-Merci, murmura Harry

-Ne parle pas aussi faiblement Harry, lui dit Nicolas. Tu dois faire comprendre aux autres que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux et que tu es fort par le simple ton de ta voix. Tu as compris ?

-Oui Nicolas ! S'exclama Harry. Les Dursley ne m'embêteront plus.

Nicolas hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et passa l'après midi à enseigner à Harry comment ne plus avoir peur des autres. A la fin de la journée, Alice prit Harry à part et le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Reviens nous voir quand tu veux, tu seras toujours le bienvenu parmi nous Harry…

-Tu te répètes Alice, lui dit Harry, mais c'est promis, je passerai dès que je peux !

-Allons y, ou nous serons en retard pour grailler, dit Raph

C'est ainsi qu'Harry et sa nouvelle famille partirent en direction du 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinning.

Arrivé là-bas, Harry prit dans ses bras Alice, Raph et Ruben avant que Nicolas le prenne à part et lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Prends ce couteau Harry, mais fais très attention, la lame est très tranchante… Ne l'utilise qu'en derniers recours surtout. Il pourra t'aider à te sortir de situations délicates crois moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois…

-Prends soin d'eux Nico… Et de toi aussi…

-A plus Harry, tu nous trouveras toujours si tu en as besoin…

C'est ainsi que les décolorés s'en allèrent, croyant Harry en sécurité au moins pour cette nuit, s'il arrivait à se coucher s'en se faire voir… Mais ce fût sans compter la vigilance de Vernon qui l'accueillit dès qu'il le vit. Heureusement pour Harry, son oncle lui annonça que des gens importants, des collaborateurs, devaient venir dîner ce soir. Il lui annonça également que le lendemain à l'aube, il recevrait la juste punition qu'un monstre comme lui mérite.

En temps normal, Harry aurait pleuré, l'aurait supplié de ne pas le frapper mais désormais, après la conversation avec Nico, il jeta juste un regard dédaigneux et triste à son oncle avant d'aller dans son placard, se jurant que bientôt, il n'y dormirait plus…

Harry ferma les yeux et commençait tout juste à s'endormir au bout de deux heures à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé dans une seule journée. Une journée qui il le savait avait changé sa vie à tout jamais.

Mais comme pour stopper son instant de bonheur, après le départ de ses invités, l'oncle Vernon décidé subitement de venger son fils en s'acharnant sur son neveu. Il ouvrit donc la porte du placard à la volée, ceinturon en main… Des années plus tard, Harry se demandera probablement encore si ce qui s'est passé par la suite était au final tragique ou bien salvateur…

Alors que son oncle allait le frapper de toutes ses forces, trois hommes défoncèrent sauvagement la porte. L'un d'eux, un pistolet dans la main gueula :

-Que tout le monde reste calme ! Donnez nous tous vos objets de valeurs et tout ira bien !

L'oncle Vernon, ne voyant pas les choses ainsi, décida d'abattre son ceinturon sur l'homme le plus proche…

Un coup de feu fut tiré… Pétunia se trouvait dans les escaliers avec Dudley derrière elle, un fusil de chasse à la main qu'elle avait pris à la hâte, surprise par le bruit… La balle transperça la tante et le cousin d'Harry qui tombèrent par terre dans une flaque de sang immense.

Le sang dégoulinait des escaliers et ce n'est que le contact avec son pied nu qui ramena Vernon à la réalité, trop choqué d'assister en direct au meurtre de sa femme et de son fils.

Mû par un accès de rage, il attrapa Harry par le cou et commença à serrer en hurlant :

-JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE LE MONSTRE !

Les cambrioleurs étaient indifférents à ce qui se passait et était parti plus à l'intérieur de la maison pour voler le plus de choses possibles. Ils ne virent donc pas Harry attraper son couteau posé sur son lit, la main tendue. Ils ne le virent pas non plus abattre ce même couteau dans la jugulaire de son oncle, poussé par un sentiment de survie et de haine intense… Ils ne le virent donc pas non plus, les yeux hantés et remplies de larmes, un couteau couvert de sang entre les mains, quitté en courant la maison.

Il courut longtemps, trop choquer par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour réfléchir. Il finit finalement par arrivé devant la porte du loft de ses amis punks. Il frappa une fois à la porte et se laissa tomber par terre, dans l'immeuble soi-disant abandonné, dans l'attente d'une aide de ceux qui étaient désormais sa seule et unique famille…

Nicolas ouvrit la porte à la volée, se demandant qui était assez con pour venir frapper à la porte de leur loft qui était réputé dans le quartier comme mal famé à cause de leur apparence. D'abord énervé, il fut immédiatement inquiet lorsque baissant les yeux, il vit Harry recroquevillé sur lui-même et recouvert de sang. Il le souleva, le prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'au canapé le plus proche. Il l'allongea en vitesse et commença à l'inspecter en vitesse, en criant à Alice de venir l'aider.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Alice. Il va bien ?! Nico ! Dis moi qu'il va bien !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, à part quelques marques d'étranglement au niveau de son cou, il n'a rien…

-Mais… Et tout ce sang ? Demanda Ruben qui était arrivé en même temps qu'Alice

-Ce n'est pas le sien… Regarde, la lame de son couteau est pleine de sang… La question reste donc à savoir de qui…

-Je vais rester à le veiller. Dit Alice, le regard inquiet. Ruben, tu sais où est Raphaël ?

-Dehors, il avait des choses à faire… Répondit Nico alors que Ruben détournait les yeux.

-OK, appelez le qu'il voie s'il peut ramener des fringues pour Harry après.

Ruben acquiesça et partit laissant Alice et Nico seuls avec Harry, un blanc magistral s'installant, les deux punks réfléchissant chacun de leur côté.

-Avec qui ? Avec qui il est Nico ? Demanda finalement Alice

-Cela ne te concerne pas Alice, les affaires sont les affaires et tu ne voulais plus t'en mêler je te rappelle.

-J'ai changé d'avis… De toute façon, en restant avec nous, Harry sera en danger également, alors autant reprendre du service…

-Et les condés ? Interrogea doucement Nico

-Ils ne m'auront pas une deuxième fois. Affirma Alice d'une voix sure. Bon je vais me coucher, il faut qu'il se repose… Demain sera le début de sa nouvelle vie et il va falloir qu'il s'y adapte.

-Il n'aura pas besoin Alice, regarde le, ressens le… Il est déjà comme nous…


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour… Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente énorme de 4 mois… Bordel c'est beaucoup trop long… Comme excuse, je tiens à préciser que j'ai du passer mon bac (que j'ai eu !), envoyer des tonnes de papiers pour ma future fac, trouver un appart et en plus de cela mon ancien ordi était tellement lent qu'il me fallait deux heures pour aller sur internet, alors poster un chapitre ? Je ne vous en parle même pas…

Bref ! Passons aux reviews puis nous enchaînerons directement sur ce nouveau chapitre, j'en ai quelques-uns d'avance donc dans l'idéal attendez vous à un chapitre tous les mardis !

Merci à A Fan in Wonderland : Et bien j'admets que le meurtre des Dursley était rapide mais je ne souhaitais pas vraiment le laisser plus longtemps avec ces gens. Et leur mort était nécessaire alors j'ai préféré l'insérer en un bloc brut plutôt que de radoter sur sa vie là-bas. J'espère que ça ne t'as pas trop dérangé en tout cas. T'inquiètes tu n'étais pas agressive, ta remarque était tout à fait légitime !

Merci à CelesteDiam1789 : Alors techniquement, ce n'est pas vraiment du cambriolage de rue, mais ce sera pour plus tard, deux ou trois chapitres il me semble !Quand au fait de vivre dans la rue, il n'y aura pas de vrai scènes où Harry apprendra à vivre vraiment dans la rue, c'est mis sous silence, mais surement plus tard sous forme de flash backs !

Encore désolé, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! (Au fait, les premiers ne seront pas très long afin de permettre à l'histoire de se mettre en place, de poser les bases.)

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fût une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux verts, Alice, la première personne qui lui ait jamais témoigné un peu d'attention…

Le soleil baignait son visage et faisait briller ses cheveux verts. Lorsque Harry lui avait demandé si c'était sa couleur naturelle, elle avait rie aux éclats, un son cristallin s'échappant alors de sa bouche, comme irréel. Il repensa alors soudainement au deuxième moment irréel qu'il avait vécu hier… Le meurtre de toute sa famille… Il n'avait plus aucune famille légale, plus personne qui soit du même sang que lui…

« -Comment aurais-je fait s'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvés hier ? Se demanda Harry. »

Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit qu'au dessus du canapé où il était se trouvait son couteau, il le prit doucement et remarqua qu'il était vierge de tout sang. Il se dit alors que peut-être rien ne s'était passé, peut-être juste qu'il avait finalement passé la nuit ici et qu'il allait retourner chez les Dursley dans quelques heures. Etrangement, cette idée lui faisait plus de peine qu'autre chose…Ils étaient peut-être sa famille mais il préférait largement l'idée de rester avec ses nouveaux amis…

Quand au fait d'avoir tué son oncle, quelques larmes lui vinrent aux yeux quand il y repensa, bien qu'ils les détestaient, ils étaient tout de même sa famille, de plus, il avait lui-même tué son oncle… Il était désormais un meurtrier…

À cette pensée, il se demanda si les autres voudraient encore de lui, s'ils accepteraient un meurtrier dans leur famille…

Le fait d'être rejeté par eux le fit immédiatement pleuré à chaudes larmes. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mérité ça et pourrait-il supporté d'être rejeté par les seules personnes qui lui ont témoignés de la gentillesse ?

C'est le son de ses reniflements qui réveilla peu à peu Alice. Elle se leva immédiatement et le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

-Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Alice… Pleurnicha le garçon, je l'ai tué Alice… Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas mais il m'avait attrapé et…

Alors qu'il commençait à parler de plus en plus vite, Alice le coupa et lui dit d'un ton doux :

-Harry… Calme toi d'accord ? Peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Mais Alice… Je l'ai tué, je lui est planté le couteau dans la gorge.

Harry continua de pleurer dans les bras d'Alice pendant un long moment. Au bout d'à peu près 10 minutes, Alice décida de l'emmener voir les autres à la cuisine.

Raphaël, Ruben et Nico étaient tous les trois assis autour de la table, une carte étendue au milieu. Lorsque Nico vit qu'Alice et Harry venait de rentrer dans la pièce, il referma en vitesse la carte et demanda à Harry :

-Tu vas bien ? Que c'est-il passé Harry raconte nous.

-Je suis désolé Nico, murmura Harry, c'était vraiment un cas de dernier recours, je n'avais pas d'autre choix…

-Harry ne parle pas aussi faiblement je te l'ai déjà dit. Lui dit fermement Nico, puis il reprit plus doucement. Explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé, en détail.

Raphaël lui tendit une chaise sur laquelle Harry prit place et commença à leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière :

-Un cambriolage… Mon oncle allait me punir pour ce qui est arrivé à leur _Dudlynouchet_ lorsque des gens avec des cagoules ont enfoncés la porte… Dudley et tante Pétunia descendirent immédiatement l'escalier, ma tante avait un fusil de chasse dans la main et mon cousin se cachait derrière elle, apeuré. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide, les intrus ont tiré un coup de feu, la balle les a tous les deux tués. Alors mon oncle m'a attrapé… Il hurlait que TOUT était de ma faute et m'étranglait !

Harry était en larmes et Alice mit ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dit doucement :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer Harry si tu n'en as pas la force…

Nico lança un regard noir à Alice qu'elle ignora sublimement tandis qu'Harry continua en disant :

-Si… Si vous devez être ma famille alors vous devez savoir que je suis un meurtrier… Les cambrioleurs s'en foutait de mon oncle et moi, j'aurais pu crever moi aussi tant il me serrait fort… Alors je n'ai pas réfléchi… J'ai d'abord essayer de me débattre mais ce cachalot est beaucoup plus fort que moi… Alors j'ai tendu le bras jusqu'à mon lit où se trouvait le couteau que tu m'as donné Nico et j'ai fait comme tu l'as dit… J'ai visé la gorge, un seul coup… Il est tombé au sol alors que moi, j'étais à genoux, choqué… Je venais de tuer le dernier membre de ma famille… Je me suis alors enfuis, me rappelant de la présence des cambrioleurs et je suis venus jusqu'ici…

Il resta quelques secondes les yeux baissés vers le sol avant qu'une main lui attrape le menton et le forçe à lever les yeux. Harry rencontra les yeux de Nico qui lui dit doucement :

-Tu n'avais pas le choix Harry, c'était de la légitime défense, tu n'es pas un meurtrier, tu n'as fait que sauver ta vie. Et n'oublie pas que désormais, nous sommes ta famille…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, nous prendrons soin de toi, lui dit Ruben.

Et c'est donc soulagé que Harry s'endormit sur la table.

Ruben décida de le porter jusqu'au canapé pour qu'il puisse se reposer encore un peu, étant encore en état de choc.

-Que va-t-on faire de lui Nico, quelqu'un va bien finir par le chercher, la brigade des mineurs ou je ne sais qui d'autre. Il n'y a pas de corps qui lui ressemblent et ils savent bien qu'il y avait un quatrième habitant…

-Tu as raison… Même si Harry n'était pas forcément apprécié dans le quartier, ils vont se poser des questions… Raph va faire un tour, observe, va voir si les voisins se sont rendus compte de quelque chose. Quand ce sera fait appelle moi, on ira cette nuit…

-Que comptez vous faire ? Demanda Alice.

-Brûlez la maison, entièrement, c'est le moyen le plus sûr pour qu'aucun corps ne soit retrouvé ou bien identifiable…

-Tu l'apprécies vraiment toi aussi pas vrai ? Questionna Alice

-Il me fait penser à moi quand j'avais son âge et tu le sais très bien Alice ! N'en parlons plus, il est des nôtres désormais.

-Va-t-il en faire parti lui aussi ?

Nico remarqua de la crainte dans sa voix et lui répondit :

-C'est probable oui… Mais rassure toi, je ne le forcerais pas, il sera libre de choisir s'il veut y prendre part… Comme tous le monde…

-Tu m'en veux d'avoir fait le choix de vous quitter là-dessus ? Demanda Alice avec de la nervosité dans la voix.

-Je pense que je comprends pourquoi tu t'es retiré, il s'est passé quelque chose quand ils t'ont attrapés n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il l'attrape lui aussi, si je pouvais lui éviter ça… Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas tendres avec les gens comme nous…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, nous le protégerons du mieux que nous le pouvons, et cela devra forcément passé par l'apprentissage de tous ce que nous savons… Je lui apprendrais à survivre Alice… Je m'en fais la promesse…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a ce petit quelque chose qui me donne envie de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive… Dit Alice.

-Et moi je te dis qu'un jour, c'est lui qui te protègera, je le sens…


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tous le monde ! Je sais que le quatrième chapitre ne devait être posté que demain mais je vais être absent donc direct un nouveau chapitre en éspérant qu'il vous plaise. Mais en attendant, réponse aux reviews :

Une seule review pour ce chapitre d'un guest : Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont punks qu'ils ne peuvent pas être hétéros mdrr, et désolé si tu préfères les couples gays mais il n'y en a pas de prévu pour l'instant, des bisous !

Bon maintenant je vous laissse avec ce nouveau chapitre, n'oubliez pas de suivre la fic pour être informé des nouvelles parutions !

* * *

Pour la troisième fois en deux jours, Harry se réveilla une fois de plus dans le même canapé. Etrangement, il s'habituait assez vite à dormir ici. Et puis après tout, lorsque l'on vivait dans un placard à balai, dormir sur un canapé n'était pas si mal n'est ce pas ?

Il se releva et s'assit au bord du canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et les mains sous le menton. Doucement, il se frotta la gorge, là où son oncle avait tenté de l'étrangler. Il tourna la tête et put voir que le couteau de Nico était toujours à côté de lui. Bien qu'étant en sécurité dans le loft, la présence de l'objet avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Pour une fois, il était seul dans le salon. Alice n'était pas à ses côtés. Il décida donc d'aller voir à la cuisine où il vit Ruben et Alice en train de manger.

-Salut Harry ! Dit Alice lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Sers toi Harry, lui dit Ruben, tu es ici chez toi ne l'oublie pas.

Après un clin d'œil de Ruben, Harry décida de tirer une chaise et de s'y asseoir. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il était affamé, prit une pomme et croqua dedans avant de demander :

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Minuit et demi, répondit Ruben, tu avais besoin de repos, tu as dormi toute la journée petit.

-Et où sont Raphaël et Nico ? Questionna Harry

-Euhh… Répondit Alice. Disons qu'ils sont partis faire en sorte qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose de ton ancienne vie…

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas, il ne restait plus rien de son ancienne vie puisque sa famille était morte… Il demanda donc à Alice :

-Comment ça ?

Alice allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Raphaël s'appuyant sur Nico qui tenait un grand carton dans ses bras.

Raph avait l'air assez mal au point, il était taché de sang.

Ruben fut le plus prompt à réagir et attrapa Raphaël par l'autre bras. Il lui enleva son t-shirt et vit une grande coupure dans son dos.

-Alice ! S'exclama Ruben. Va vite chercher la trousse de secours, il faut nettoyer puis recoudre.

-Ca va Raph ? Demanda Harry, l'air inquiet.

Raphaël essaya de lui répondre mais ne laissa échapper qu'un gémissement de douleur. Ce fut donc Nico qui répondit à sa place, au même moment qu'Alice revienne avec le matériel demandé par Ruben :

-Les Cerbères… Ils nous ont eut par surprise ! On était en train de s'enfuir, les pompiers arrivaient, quelqu'un les as prévenus presque dès que nous sommes sortis. Ils sont arrivés en deux deux et nous avons commencé à courir. J'avais ce carton dans les mains et en arrivant au centre ville, trois types des Cerbères nous ont attrapés… Probablement des novices, ils n'ont pas été durs à fracasser.

-Que voulaient-ils ? Ils ne nous faisaient plus chier depuis un moment maintenant. Demanda Ruben pendant qu'Alice soignait Raphaël.

-Le carton… Ces idiots pensaient qu'il y a avait… Disons quelque chose de valeur à l'intérieur… Alors l'un deux à utiliser son couteau contre Raph alors qu'on leur tourné le dos… Quel bande de lâches, tous des chiens ceux-là… J'ai posé le carton en vitesse et me suis engagé dans le combat aux côtés de Raphaël qui s'était retourné et avait mis KO celui qui l'avait attaqué. Je me suis occupé des deux autres pendant que Raph était agenouillé au sol, il perdait pas mal de sang. D'ailleurs, enlève lui le tissu que j'ai mis pour colmater la plaie Alice.

-Alors Raph, le taquina Alice, incapable de se débarrasser des Cerbères tout seul ?

-Ils… m'ont eu par… surprise Alice…

-Et c'est quoi ce carton d'ailleurs Nico ? Demanda Ruben.

Nico hésita pendant quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

-Je l'ai trouvé au 4 Privet Drive, dans le grenier, Raph a pensé que tu aurais aimé avoir quelques souvenirs donc j'ai cherché ta chambre mais… Bref, nous avons été au grenier fouiller un peu et nous avons vu ce vieux carton, il est à toi, il y a peut-être quelque chose ayant appartenu à tes parents…

-Merci les gars, répondit Harry, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Bon allez Raph au lit maintenant ! Tu as besoin de repos. Affirma Alice.

Une fois Raphaël couché, Alice revint voir Nico dans la cuisine où se situait le reste de la bande et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

-Je veux en refaire parti Nicolas. Je ne vous laisserai pas seuls face aux autres plus longtemps.

-T'en es sûre Alice ? Tu risques de leur faire face une nouvelle fois…

-Je suis une Serpent Nico, et cela pour toujours.

-Tu n'as que treize ans Alice, je n'étais déjà pas super chaud lorsque tu es entrée officiellement avec nous… Tu n'es pas obligée, tu es notre famille mais tu n'es pas obligée d'être une Serpent… On s'en fout nous, ok ?

Harry ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui était en train de se passer mais préférait ne rien dire et attendre un peu plus tard pour réclamer des explications. Après tout, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire pour eux être un Serpent ?

« Ils ne se transforment tout de même pas en serpent ? » Se demanda Harry.

Il remarqua alors que le temps de sa réflexion intime, Alice avait relevé sa manche droite, permettant ainsi à Nicolas et Harry de voir son tatouage, un serpent, gueule ouverte avec une rose entre les dents.

\- Les Serpents sont une famille Nicolas. Nous sommes une famille et je refuse que Raphaël soit attaqué et blessé encore une fois. Alors je reviens parmi vous Nico que cela te plaise ou non !

-Très bien… mais je t'aurais prévenu Alice…

Supposant qu'ils avaient désormais fini, Harry osa enfin demander :

-Dites c'est quoi un Serpent pour vous ? Vous vous transformez en serpent c'est ça ?

Nico lança un regard à Alice et Ruben, soupira et dit après une bonne dizaine de secondes :

-Ecoute moi bien Harry, ce que je vais te dire est la chose qui nous unit tous, le clan que Raphaël, Ruben Alice, et moi-même nous formons… Les Serpents…

* * *

J'éspère que ça vous aura plu ! Pensez à lâcher une review!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tous le monde ! Nouveau chapitre vous connaissez la chanson mais avant :

Disclaimer Harry Potter et tout l'univers ne m'appartient pas, seuls quelques personnages sont le fruit de mon imagination.

RaR : Merci à PrekDeva : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! Avant toute chose Poudlard ne va être qu'une petite partie de l'histoire… Niveau couple Harry et Alice ont déjà leurs amoureux respectifs mais libre à vous d'en proposer d'autre ! Bon après évidemment je ne le mettrai pas forcément mais je suis open à vos possibilités ! La suite ? La voilà…

* * *

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la découverte d'Harry sur les Serpents… Un des nombreux gangs de la ville faisant des petits trafics ici et là. Harry allait maintenant sur ses dix ans et son éducation avec les Dursley avait eu pour conséquence que dans son cas, la distinction entre le bien et le mal était très floue. Il n'avait pas côtoyé grand monde lors de l'année qu'il avait passé avec les Serpents. Les rares fois où il sortait, c'était entouré de toute la bande, autant dire que la notion de solitude avait maintenant disparu au point qu'il doutait même de son existence propre.

Il n'était plus le garçon craintif qui se fit recueillir à la suite de son harcèlement. Il était désormais un Serpent dans l'âme. Tous, ils étaient devenus de véritables amis, une famille d'accueil…

Le cadre n'était pas des plus adaptés pour un enfant de cet âge malgré tout. Des bouteilles d'alcool traînaient partout dans le loft qui était de plus constamment enfumé pour cause du nombre hallucinant de cigarettes que fumait Nico. Si bien qu'il n'était certainement pas un petit garçon comme les autres.

Pendant que les autres enfants jouaient aux petites voitures, lui regardait Ruben et Nicolas réparer chacun leur propre moto. Ruben ne tarissait d'ailleurs jamais de compliments à l'égard de sa bécane ce qui fit qu'Alice lui demanda si le mariage avec un véhicule motorisé quelconque était légal en Angleterre.

C'est avec tous les bons souvenirs qui ont constitués cette année que Harry prit finalement la décision d'aller voir Raphaël…

Le soleil n'était même pas encore tout à fait levé lorsque Harry fit irruption dans la chambre de Raph. Aussitôt, le jeune homme jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre et s'empressa de s'écrier :

-Bon anniversaire Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Merci Raph, super et je tenais à te dire que j'ais enfin décidé de ce que je souhaite ! Promis, j'y es beaucoup réfléchi !

-Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je veux être un Serpent moi aussi ! Je veux que tu me tatoues le symbole de notre groupe.

Harry avait dit ça tellement sérieusement, que Raphaël ne sut pas quoi lui répondre immédiatement… Il en avait parlé avec Nico et celui-ci lui avait fait part de son désir qu'Harry devienne lui aussi un Serpent, mais il ne pensait pas que le petiot souhaite si vite entrer dans le gang… D'un côté il était pour qu'il devienne un Serpent et les rejoigne immédiatement, mais il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Alice…

Ils avaient treize ans lorsqu'ils se sont fait tatoués tous les deux, et c'est déjà vachement tôt putain !

Pendant la réflexion de Raphaël, Harry attendait toujours, les bras croisés et un sourcil haussé, dans l'attente évidente d'une réponse.

Raphaël lui dit finalement :

-Harry, ce tatouage va définir ta vie entière, tu sais très bien qu'on ne quitte pas les Serpents.

-Je ne veux pas vous quitter ! Je veux être l'un des vôtres ! S'exclama Harry, peu heureux qu'on ose lui dire qu'il souhaiterait dans le futur quitter les Serpents alors qu'ils avaient étés les premiers à l'accepter.

-Je sais tout ça Harry. Mais tu te rends comptes que tu risqueras gros à faire parti officiellement des nôtres. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Harry… Tu ne nous dois rien.

-C'est faux et tu le sais, Raph merde ! T'as pris un coup de couteau pour me protéger et me ramener la seule chose qu'il me reste à propos de mes parents…

-Il n'empêche Harry, ce tatouage influera sur le reste de ta vie je veux que tu en sois conscient et que tu prennes bien les choses en compte. Tu es jeune Harry, trop pour être tatoué si tu veux mon avis. Et d'ailleurs, tu n'as toujours pas ouvert ce carton n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai pas la force… Mais ne crois pas pouvoir changer de sujet aussi facilement Raphaël ! Je veux une réponse et tu sais que tu es l'artiste de la bande. Je veux que ce soit toi qui réalises mon tatouage et pas un inconnu dans un magasin de merde, qui sent le sexe à plein nez ! Et puis de toute façon, depuis quand on se préoccupe de quelque chose nous ? Nico et toi, vous m'avez toujours dit de m'en foutre des coutumes des autres personnes. Que c'était nous qui fixons nos propres règles.

-Harry… Putain des fois je me demande si t'as vraiment 10 ans ou bien 16…

-Raison de plus… Ca veut dire que t'estime que je suis assez mature. Enchérit Harry

-T'es diabolique… Mais pas un mot à Alice sur qui a fait ton tatouage ok le morveux ?

-Deal ! Merci Raph, je te revaudrai ça un de ces jours, je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Nico et Ruben, on fait ça quand ? Demanda Harry avec hâte.

-Ce soir. Ca te va ? Il faut que je récupère tout mon matos, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de tatouage…

-Ne me loupes pas s'il te plaît Raphaël ok ? Ca me ferait chier d'avoir un truc qui ne ressemble à rien sur le bras.

-Ne m'insultes pas petit ! Je n'ai jamais loupé un tatouage alors ne me donne pas envie d'essayer…

Harry partit en vitesse de la chambre, se demandant s'il serait vraiment capable de le faire. Il avait désormais un grand sourire sur les lèvres…

Lorsqu'il l'annonça à Nico, ce dernier se dit qu'il ne savait de toute évidence pas dans quoi il s'engageait… Oh évidemment ils lui avaient dit la majorité de leurs actions, mais un gosse de cet âge ne doit pas forcément perdre son enfance au profit de l'illégalité…

« Et puis de manière générale, pensait Nico, c'était tout aussi bien d'avoir quelqu'un à leur côté qui leur serait entièrement fidèle. Pas qu'il comptait manipulé Harry, il était de sa famille désormais, mais au moins, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il ne parte un jour lui… »

C'est pourquoi il lui dit donc :

-Ecoute Harry, c'est ta décision… Et si tu veux faire officiellement parti des Serpents… Je ne m'y opposerais pas. Au contraire, j'en suis ravi, bienvenue parmi nous Harry. Et au fait, bonne chance pour prévenir Alice.

Harry était heureux de la déclaration de Nico mais se doutait au clin d'œil que lui fit se dernier qu'effectivement, il valait mieux pour lui d'attendre d'avoir fait son tatouage pour tout révéler à Alice… Et aussi de ne pas lui révéler l'identité du tatoueur, autrement appelé « Raphaël, celui qui risque de prendre très cher et n'aura peut-être pas la possibilité d'avoir des enfants un jour si Alice le découvre ».

La journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante tellement Harry était heureux, il allait enfin faire parti de la bande… Il ne voulait pas leur dire mais il avait également hâte d'être un peu plus âgé afin de pouvoir venger Raph de ce que les Cerbères lui ont fait.

Il avait soigneusement évité Alice toute la journée, sachant pertinemment que son enthousiasme était beaucoup trop apparent et qu'elle le questionnerait donc sans le moindre répit.

C'est donc lorsque la nuit commença à tomber et prétextant être fatigué qu'Harry partit rejoindre Raphaël au sous-sol de l'immeuble où ils vivaient. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce il vit deux chaises et une table d'installer sur laquelle se trouvait le matériel de Raphaël qui l'attendait tranquillement en fumant sa cigarette.

-Tu ne te caches mêmes plus Raph ? Lui fit remarquer Harry

-Je vais te tatouer, c'est que j'estime que tu es assez mature pour ne pas prendre exemple sur moi non ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si les adultes me laisseraient acheter des clopes de toute façon. Lui rétorqua Harry

-Pax faux l'ami. Bref ! Passons aux choses sérieuses… D'abord, as-tu changé d'avis ou pas ?

-Nan désolé pour toi si ma réponse te chagrine.

Raph leva les yeux au ciel mais insista tout de même en lui disant :

-Es-tu sûr ?

Harry releva sa manche gauche en guise de réponse et le regarda avec défit et envie.

-Allez vas-y gars, ou bien attends-tu qu'Alice débarque ?

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Raphaël qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises et de poser son bras contre la table.

-Ca ne sera pas la chose la plus agréable que tu es vécu petiot, alors prépares toi ok ?

-Je ne suis pas une fillette Raph, vas-y.

Le tatouage dura un peu plus de deux heures et aux yeux d'Harry comme de Raph, il était tout bonnement magnifique. Il était en tout point similaire à ceux des autres de la bande excepté les yeux où Raph leur avaient donné une couleur émeraude semblable aux yeux d'Harry.

Harry avait des étoiles dans les yeux, ayant maintenant la certitude gravée sur son bras qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul…

Il savait qu'il serait probablement trempé dans des affaires un peu louches par rapport aux gens qui l'avaient élevé, tous les autres le verraient comme un délinquant mais lui, lui se voyaient désormais comme un membre d'une famille. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait… Son oncle et sa tante l'avait brisé et grâce à eux, il retrouvait peu à peu le sourire, ce sentiment de confiance qui l'avait quitté il y a bien des années bien qu'il vive désormais dans la précarité.

Il remercia Raphaël et discuta avec lui de l'entretien de son tatouages les premiers mois avant de remonter et d'aller se coucher pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Il vit les autres assis autour de la cuisine et se fit voir par Nico à qui il fit un clin d'œil en tendant son bras dans sa direction avant d'aller se coucher en silence, en faisant bien attention à son nouveau tatouage.

Raph lui décida d'aller faire un tour, après tous il avait dû dire à Alice qu'il partait faire du repérage dans les rues, alors autant se rendre utile…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, pensez à lâcher une review ! 😉


End file.
